The Golden Sun
by Mesutora
Summary: Grimmjow is forced to move from his home, the city, by his parents, to a rural farming town. There he meets Ichigo and many others. Will Grimmjow be able to adjust to this new lifestyle, or will he be lost in the dust around him? Summary is really bad! Sorry! yaoi Grimmichi, language, other warnings inside.


**A/N:** Starting a new fic :D right now I have little inspiration for MoL so I decided to start something new!

I'm also working on a long one-shot, but that won't be done for a while either. No inspiration there either :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or anything to do with Bleach.

**Warnings: **Language, future sexual situations, slight OOC (some characters more than others), yaoi (MxM) - Don't like don't read!

* * *

_**The Golden Sun**_

_Chapter 1: The Arrival_

* * *

_'Damn it all.'_

Crystalline blue eyes stare at the approaching ground below as the jet engines roar. Grimmjow can see the wings shifting, can hear the wheels preparing for landing. His iPod had died halfway through the flight, forcing him to listing to the snoring of the man beside him for the past two hours. _'At least there weren't any crying babies… God I hate flying.'_

The ground was getting closer faster now. From his seat next to the window Grimmjow could see lush green foliage lining every street, not the cold gray cityscape he was used to. _'I hate nature too…'_ Grimmjow grimaced as the plane touched down, the rough landing causing him to bump in his seat. The man next to him snorted and jolted awake.

"We land already?"

"Yeah" Grimmjow grumbled and turned to look out the window again. _'Fuck my life.'_

* * *

"Grimmy!"

Grimmjow winced, pulling his gray hood down to cover his baby blue locks better. _'Christ. She's louder than ever.'_

"Grimmy! Over here!"

_'Just act like I don't know her… Fuck why me?'_ Grimmjow began walking in the opposite direction with a clipped pace. _'Leave me alone you crazy bitch!'_

"Grimmjow Tu Luisenbarn Jeagerjaques," he froze mid-stride, face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She had caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder. People were staring. "Don't act like you don't know me! Do you always have to cause a scene?"

"_Me?_ Fuck! I'm not the one causing a scene, you crazy woman!" Grimmjow burst, turning to face the current bane of his existence, besides his parents. Neliel Tu Luisenbarn Jeagerjaques, his older sister. She was still as beautiful as ever, despite the scar and birth-mark marring her face. Large gray eyes stared up at him, a kind smile pulled at her lips. Grimmjow sighed, "Sorry."

"Oh, Grimmy!" she reached up and pinched her brother's cheeks. "You've grown up so much! You're so handsome now! Don't you think so too, Tia?" Grimmjow's eyes shifted to the figure behind his sister. He hadn't seen his sister in a year, but it had been even longer since he had seen his cousin Tia Harribel Luisenbarn. Tall and dark-skinned, with blond hair and piercing green eyes. She was any straight mans wet dream. Good thing he was gay.

"Very handsome."

Woman of few words, as always. "Thanks" Grimmjow tugged his hoodie further down to cover his face. He had to admit, Tia always intimidated him. She was scary strong, had broken his arm when he was four. Given him a black eye and two bruised ribs when he was seven. And Grimmjow wasn't some wuss, he had beaten up plenty of punks, drunks, and even gangsters. But Tia, she was a beast.

"Grimmy, go get your luggage! It's a three hour drive home, and I want to get home before it gets too late."

Nel's voice pulled Grimmjow from his musings. He grimaced, heading towards the luggage carousel. _'Home?' _he watched as the bags passed him on the conveyor. _'My home is the city, not that crappy rural farm town…'_ Grimmjow nearly missed picking up his bag. Nel had moved to Karakura nearly two years ago, after witnessing her two best friends being murdered. After the murder she had become severely depressed, and their parents thought it best to get her away from the city. It had worked. After a couple of months of living with Tia and her father Barragan Luisenbarn she was back to her old bubbly self. She loved it so much that she decided not to move back.

So when Grimmjow's "antics" had become too much for his parents to handle, they figured they could "cure" him too, by sending him to the same place. Of course Barragan had agreed, he had always wanted a son. However, that didn't stop him from making Grimmjow earn his room and board by working for him.

Grimmjow wished he was back home in his room smoking pot and doing nothing.

Hell, his parents had even enrolled him in the high school. He was surprised that the school even accepted him, considering he was flunking out and usually didn't even bother to go to class. _'I bet they paid them to accept me or something.'_

He made his way back to the two girls and they headed to the parking lot. Nel had an old rusty pick-up truck, and Grimmjow had no idea why. Their parents would buy her anything she wanted, but for some reason she refused.

Grimmjow slid into the cramped back seat. The drive would be just under three hours.

About an hour into the drive they were reaching the outer limits of the city and into rural territory. "So Grimmjow," Nel started, "are you excited about your senior year of high school?"

"No" Grimmjow grunted. He wanted to listen to his iPod, but alas, it was still dead. "I hate school."

"The school is small. Nothing like the ones in the city" Tia said, as if it helped any. "Even if you don't like it, Barragan will force you there at gunpoint. He's done it before."

Grimmjow was silent. _'Crazy ass hillbillies. I swear…'_

"I'm sure you'll make some friends, Grimmy."

"I doubt it. I hate people, Nel."

"Well," Nel sighed, "you have two months until school starts. I'm sure you'll change your mind by then."

_'Doubt it.'_

* * *

Grimmjow already hated this town, and he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet! They had passed many different farms on the way to Barragan's house, some small, some large, all of them Grimmjow hated. The roads were bumpy, half of them weren't even paved. The land was fairly flat, which he was grateful for, but the rest sucked balls.

Neliel had pulled off of the main road, which was cobblestone, and onto the dirt driveway of a somewhat large house. The house was made of dark wood, and had the feel of an old western movie to it. There were some old lounge chairs on the front porch, and everything was covered in dust.

_'How could Nel like it here?'_

"Welcome to your new home Grimmy!" Nel's voice was bubbly as she hopped out of the car. Tia followed suit, Grimmjow soon after.

"Dear lord, I repent for my sins. Now send me home" Tia had the decency to chuckle, Nel just frowned. Grimmjow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'The air is so clean…' _he shook his head and pulled his luggage out from the bed of the truck, then followed the girls up to the front door. It was unlocked.

Grimmjow stepped inside, glad that the air conditioner was on. He looked around, noticing that the place looked more like a work station rather than the front room to a house. Barragan sat behind a desk directly across from the door, looking over what seemed to be blueprints. He was an older man, his face wrinkled and scarred. His hair was white as well, but still thick and showed no signs of balding. He even had a mustache and bushy eyebrows, which contrasted greatly with his darker skin. He may be old, but he was still strong as an ox, and Grimmjow knew not to mess with him.

Barragan stood from a plush looking seat to greet his nephew. "Grimmjow, It is good to see you again. Make yourself comfortable, you must be tired from your long trip."

_'A four hour flight and then a three hour drive can make you pretty tired' _Grimmjow mused. "Good to see you too," he usually wasn't quite so polite, but he was actually fond of his uncle. He had been the one to show Grimmjow how to throw a punch correctly. His father had not been happy, but his mother had laughed. She was used to it, Barragan being her older brother and all. "If you don't mind, can I go to my room. I'd like to rest before dinner."

"That's fine" Barragan nodded, sitting back down in his comfortable chair. "Rest up, you will be starting work in the morning. Girls, show him to his room, please."

Tia simply nodded while Nel giggled out a "Sure thing!" the both of the heading up the stairs to his right. Grimmjow followed behind them and took a second to look around. The second floor was balcony-style, so he could look over the railing to see Barragan back at work below him. All of the floors and railings were smooth wood, dark in color. He followed the girls down the hall until they stopped at a decent sized room.

The room was smaller than the one back home, but whatever. His mother must have told Barragan that he liked the color blue. The walls had been painted steel blue, while the bed set was a deep navy blue, with a matching shag carpet underneath. There were barren book shelves in the corner, a nightstand next to the bed, and a desk on the far side of the room sitting under a window. all of those, including the headboard to the bed, were made of the same dark wood with a smooth finish. Not exactly his style, but it wasn't bad either. "S'not bad" Grimmjow said as he dropped his suitcase next to what he assumed was the closet door.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall" Nel said, "You'll have to share it with us." Grimmjow frowned. "Our room is across the hall, if you need anything."

_'Our room?'_ Grimmjow quirked a brow. "You don't have your own room?"

"Not anymore" Nel shrugged, indifferently. Grimmjow realized this must have been Nel's room before. "Don't worry- I never spent any time in here other than to sleep. Tia's room is bigger and fits both of us anyways." Grimmjow nodded, and bent down to open his bag. "Okay we'll leave you to it then!" Nel skipped out of the room, but Tia paused at the doorway. Grimmjow barely spared her a glance before she began to talk.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours" she paused, pinning Grimmjow with her cold gaze. He tensed, expecting her to chew him out for some reason or another. "I know you don't like it here. Next weekend we can go to the beach, it's only a twenty minute drive" Tia then left abruptly, still as frigid as ever, leaving a gawking an thoroughly surprised Grimmjow in her wake. He loved the beach, the only thing he had in common with the quiet girl. Was she doing something nice for him? Maybe- although it was probably more for her sake, rather than helping Grimmjow adjust. Barragan had always joked that his 'little girl' was part fish.

_'More like a shark'_ Grimmjow chuckled, beginning to unpack his bag. He found the closet to be quite small, but he hadn't brought much with him. Just his favorite outfits. He found a dresser in the closet as well, the same wood as all the other furniture in the room, and a plastic hamper. He hung up some of his clothes and properly folded the rest before placing it in the dresser's drawer. What? He may be a delinquent, but he liked his clothes wrinkle-free, thank you very much.

He yawned, running a hand through his hair, and headed for the bed. He didn't even bother to change his clothes, just got under the covers. Grimmjow was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

An hour and a half later Nel woke him up for dinner. Tia had made dinner, another thing Grimmjow was grateful for- Nel couldn't cook to save her life. He wasn't sure if Barragan could cook, but Grimmjow assumed he would be too busy to cook anyways. Grimmjow couldn't cook either, but at least he could make a sandwich without blowing up the kitchen (unlike Nel). Tia, however, she was a god in the kitchen.

A large bowl of garden salad was passed around, Nel dished out Tia's portion since she was still working in the kitchen. Grimmjow helped himself to a couple of slices of fresh garlic bread, but he knew better than to start eating before everyone was sitting at the table. Tia emerged from the kitchen, carrying a platter of the largest turkey wings he had ever seen. Tia placed them in the center of the table before taking her seat. They looked delicious, but they smelled heavenly. He heard Barragan take a deep breath across from him, at the head of the table.

"Mmm, rosemary turkey wings. One of my favorites" Barragan smiled jovially, the expression odd on him. But Grimmjow didn't care, his mouth was watering and he was starving.

"I would have made ribs," Tia said as her father helped himself to a couple of the large wings, "but it was too windy outside to use the barbeque." They served themselves in a clockwork circle, Tia, then Grimmjow, then Nel.

Grimmjow bit into one of the wings. It was juicy and perfectly seasoned, and he had to keep himself from moaning in appreciation. He hadn't had a meal like this before, home-cooked with love. His father mostly had them eat from expensive restaurants for dinner, whether they went out or ordered in, it didn't matter. recently though (as in, the past three years), Grimmjow had to make himself a sandwich or heat up a frozen dinner if he wanted to eat. His father didn't include him in family dinners anymore- "punishment" for his bad behavior. Even if Grimmjow was allowed to eat with his parents, he would have skipped out anyways.

"Do you like it Grimmy?" He ignored the stupid nickname and simply nodded. His mouth was too busy devouring the food before him to talk. "That's good!" Nel smiled. She was well aware of her father not allowing Grimmjow to eat with them for dinner, it had started the year before she left.

Barragan and Nel chattered throughout dinner, Grimmjow commenting here and there. Tia stayed quiet, per usual. _'This part, I could get used to. Maybe not the rest of town, but this, sure.' _Grimmjow smirked, sitting back in his seat. He was sooo full.

"Ah, Grimmjow. You don't know how things work in this house, so let me fill you in" Barragan said, after wiping a bit of grease from his chin. "Tia cooks dinner, the rest of us clean up afterwards" Grimmjow nodded as the older man continued. "Help yourself to breakfast in the morning, just remember to clean up after. As for lunch, if you're home you can help yourself to that as well" Nel stood up and began clearing the table. "If we are out on a job, Tia will make you a sandwich" Barragan stood, piling Tia's plate on top of his, then grabbing both plates with one hand, and the salad bowl in his other, then heading to the kitchen. Tia took the platter that had formally held the garlic bread and followed after her father. Grimmjow grabbed the platter of wings, which had three left over, and followed after them. Nel had taken his plate earlier, so all that was left on the table were their drinks and placemats.

Grimmjow helped Barragan wash the dishes and place them in the dish washer while Nel cleared the rest of the table and wiped it down. "Tomorrow you start work" Barragan said as he placed the platters in the cupboard they belonged in. "Be ready to leave by eight, and don't forget to eat breakfast. It will be a long and hot day, with a lot of work."

Grimmjow frowned, he wasn't fond of hard work. "What does Nel do to earn her keep?" he had been curious, but had forgotten to ask earlier.

"She cleans the house, does the laundry, that sort of thing" Grimmjow nodded.

"And I work in the garden sometimes" Nel piqued up behind them, causing Grimmjow to nearly drop one of the plates due to surprise. Nel giggled.

After the cleaning had been finished up Grimmjow headed back to his room. He plugged in his iPod to charge and then set his alarm to wake him up at seven. He hoped an hour would be enough time for him to wake up get ready and eat before he had to leave, because there was no way in hell that he was waking up any earlier.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short D: but I wanted Ichi and Grimm to meet in the second chap~ so yaaay! The next chapters will be longer though. I just felt this was a good place to end this chap!


End file.
